The present invention relates to tree stands, and more particularly to a tree stand having a fluid reservoir.
It is desirable to keep live cut Christmas trees as fresh as possible during the season while such trees are displayed indoors. These trees require water as soon as possible, as they are often cut and stored for a period of time prior to purchase by a consumer. It is important for fire and other reasons to provide water directly to the base of the tree, and maintain the tree supplied with water. In many instances, it is difficult to gain access to the base of the tree to add water to a receptacle supporting the tree base without disturbing the tree or inconveniencing the person adding water to the tree receptacle.
A need has thus arisen for a tree stand reservoir for adding water continuously to a tree base receptacle from a reservoir which can be remotely filled and which is attached to the tree stand and which further prevents water within the reservoir and within the stand from leaking when the reservoir is detached.
In accordance with the present invention, a tree stand for supporting a tree is provided. The tree stand includes a base. The base includes a receptacle for receiving and supporting the trunk of the tree. A fluid reservoir for storing a fluid is detachably connected to the base. A first valve is attached to the reservoir and is operable between and open and closed position to allow fluid to flow outwardly of the reservoir in the open position and to prevent fluid from flowing outwardly of the reservoir in the closed position. A second valve is attached to the base and is in fluid communication with the receptacle. The second valve is operable in an open position to allow fluid to flow into the receptacle, and a closed position to prevent fluid from flowing outwardly of the receptacle. The first and second valves are disposed such that when the fluid reservoir is attached to the base, the first valve engages the second valve to cause the first valve to move from the closed position to the open position and allow the second valve to move from the closed position to the open position thereby allowing fluid to flow from the fluid reservoir into the receptacle.